theseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Yug Azzip Eht
Yug Azzip Eht is the deput villian of episode one he is mistaken for an employee of the burrito bucket at first but is soon mistaken for the pizza guy here to deliver a pizza by George Light right up until the moment of his death. Origin Yug Azzip Eht comes from a far out planet neighboring our solar system. He joned the space military academy in the year flesruoy kcuf og and soon became fascinated with the act of invading other planets to steal other peoples recourses and disrupt their own peace and he joined the aeronautics division so that he would become an astronaut and go to invade earth which was the target planet they were training for. Life prior to the series When Ygu Azzip Eht finally completed his training the space military academy had announced a scout mission to earth and was looking for volunteers. Yug Azzip Eht graciously volunteered and was accepted then soon sent down to earth in a prototype space ship to scout out earth for a future invasion. Episode 1 Yug Azzip Eht's ship crashed in a refine just out side the town where Scott and Georges apartment was, he got out to look around forgetting that he had left his gun in the ship and was terrible at hand to hand combat. While scouting out the area the door to an apartment had opened and the owner whom was none other than George light who thought Yug Azzip was there do deliver a pizza and was welcomed inside. After trying to convince George that he was not the pizza guy Scott appeared out of thew shadows and took advantage of that alien species one weakness, the fact that their heads are very heavy and loosely attached. With that all said and done Yug Azzip Eht had nothing left to do but to run about like a madman until his body gave out completely. Scott quickly took care of the issue of a dead body by loosely putting a blanket over it. Life after the series While Yug Azzip Eht is dead his race is still alive and after hearing about his death many members of the space military quit and they are now a few people practically a single platoon. His space ship, still stuck on earth has not yet been found by anyone and no attempts to recover it have been made Trivia * Yug Azzip Eht was originally meant to have large box like boots that clunked around as he walked as well as some type of glove and a small hand laser all of which were not used since they were not ready for filming upon shooting * Yug Azzip Eht's movements after he gets decapitated were intended to be a reference to the primitive violence seen in older shows such as ultraseven because a lot of monsters and aliens in that show got their heads cut off in cheesy ways * Yug Azzip Eht's dead body can be seen in episode 2 during Johnneh Guitar mans raid and it was intended to be seen in every episode but the head stump was lost until it was found after final episode Gallery